Cases for mobile phones, tablet PCs, and other portable electronic devices are commonly used to provide protection for the device, attachment to various objects, and decoration. Such devices typically are expensive and somewhat prone to damage from being dropped or from other impact. Therefore, users commonly employ screen protectors and cases in order to protect their investment in their phone, tablet PC, or other portable electronic device.
Cases typically come in two varieties. In one variety, the case is a non-rigid material that must be stretched to fit over the electronic device. In another variety, the case is extremely rigid. In both cases, taking off the case may require significant effort in terms of stretching the case or snapping a rigid case on and off. A loose fitting non-rigid case may provide for some degree of ease of removal, but since it is the case that is non-rigid, the impact protection would be minimal.